


LuCana Week 2016

by generictripe



Series: Shipping Weeks [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fortune Telling, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles For LuCana Week 2016</p><p> </p><p>THIS WORK IS ABANDONED. THINGS CAME UP AND I COULD NOT PARTICIPATE IN THE WHOLE WEEK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LuCana Week 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Day: Cards  
> TITLE: A Number of Things  
> FANDOM: Fairy Tail  
> CHARACTERS: Cana Alberona, Lucy Heartfilia  
> PAIRING(S): LuCana  
> SUMMARY: _Cana loved a number of things._  
>  AUTHOR’S NOTE:

Cana loved a number of things. She loved the zing of alcohol in her veins, after a drink from a cold margarita. She loved the feeling of her trusty tarot cards in her hands. She loved the way she felt when the cards lined up just right, opening a clear path for her. But most of all, she liked pretty girls.

There was no shortage of eye candy at her new gig. A renaissance faire was a pretty cool place. It brought out many a ‘closet’ nerd, clad in chainmail and corsets. The air smelled like roasting food and incense even from inside her tent. She didn’t mind doing a few readings a day for tips if she had the opportunity to drink and be paid for it. And she sure as hell did not mind flirting with the customers she got. 

Cana leaned back on her stool. The tent was a rushed job, pitched in the _mystic_ section of the faire. Though she did not bother to stay in character, the interior set the mood sufficiently. In front of the stool was a rickety wooden table, covered in a cloth decorated with constellations. On the table was a few unlit candles, a jar for tips and an actually lit oil lamp. 

She would laugh and call it _mood lighting_ while flirting with a particularly cute customer. 

The faire was winding down for the day as the bright sun started to dip behind the horizon. Cicadas answered the call as a break in the heat appear after the sun gave way. The guests, tired or sweaty or both drug themselves away from the pitched tents and towards their parked cars. Away from fantasy and back to the real world. 

Cana took a swig from the flask at her belt. It may be hot outside but the fireball whiskey was hotter. 

“Hello?” 

Looking up from the flask, Cana caught sight of a pair of large brown eyes looking at her around the tent’s flap. The woman who had just entered Cana’s tent was a beauty. That could not be denied. Though the observation was not just in the naturally delicate features of her face or her soft-looking gold hair. It was in the inquisitive and intelligent look she observed the scene with and the sudden quirk of a smile on her pink lips. 

“Heeeeey,” Cana recovered in time to answer her greeting, drawing it out singsongingly. “What can I do for a lady like you?” 

The blond must have took this as an invitation and stepped inside the tent. She was dressed in a mid-length blue dress, an underbust corset cinching her already slim waist. A belt hung loosely on her waist, a set of gold and silver keys adorning it. 

_Not accurate to the times, but boy did it look good._

“I’d like a reading,” she said. Now that she was in the tent she looked a little surer of herself. 

Cana gestured to the stool she did not occupy. “Take a seat. And we can get to business.” As the blond sat, she took out the instruments of _prediction_ from the leather case under the table. Her cards were pretty beat up at this point, having been a gift from her formally estranged father when she turned nineteen. For years the deck had been a friend to her, whispering secrets and giving advice. Now they worked to pay for her dinner.“What’s your name?” 

The blond tilted her head, smirking. “Isn’t that giving away too much? Shouldn’t you ask the cards?” 

Laughing as she shuffled the deck a few times, Cana traced her long fingers over the familiar edges. “These don’t deal in specifics like that, babe. Besides, what if I just want to know?” 

That smile facing her grew wider. “Lucy.” 

“Lucy,” Cana rolled the name off her tongue. It tasted like fresh fruit and bottled water. “I like it. I’m Cana.” 

“Is that your stage name,” Lucy poked. 

“What?” That broke the cool and calm look on Cana’s face. 

“I mean your name is _Cana_ like _arcana_.” Now that she was really talking, Lucy seemed to light up. “One of my favorite book authors uses tarot as a metaphor in her novels. The symbolism is handled so delicately, it amazes me how someone could write so well.” 

“You are a writer?” 

The blush that reddened Lucy’s cheeks rivaled the ripest tomato. “N-No. I mean I’d _like_ to be.” 

Cana took a deep pleasure in shocking Lucy right back. It felt natural in a way she could not express with words, almost in the same way as when she held her cards. “Something stopping you?” She held her deck out to the blushing blond. “Shuffle them.” 

As Lucy took the deck, her fingers brushed ever so slightly against Cana’s. “Skill level mostly,” she murmured, shuffling the cards gently, “I’m a bit of a novice when it comes to writing.” 

“The way I see it,” Cana said, holding her hand out for the deck,”If you write, you’re a writer. Period.” The deck was held out to Lucy with delicate hands. “Draw six cards.” 

The blond tilted her head to one side. “Six? Is that enough?” She drew the cards, letting her hands graze over each one in turn. “Most fortune tellers do a Celtic Cross spread.” 

Cana raised an eyebrow. “Who is the esper here,Lucy?” 

“That’s debatable.” 

“Didn’t your parents ever tell you not to be mean with witches,” Cana said, spreading the drawn cards in three sets of twos. 

Lucy smirked. “Are you a witch?” 

“Maybe.” She cleared her throat, as if to break the friendly air that had filled the tent. “This is a past present future spread. Simple and straight forward.” 

“Isn’t that really simplistic?” 

Cana shrugged. “Well the faire ended five minutes ago. I think I’m being generous.” 

“Oh!” Lucy jumped. It was obvious she had no realized it was so late when she walked into the tent. “Well..maybe..” Lucy looked around, as if searching for an answer or excuse. “Maybe you can give me a proper reading some other time.” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” Cana leaned over the table, closer to the blond. A mischievous smile played at her lips, eager. Hell, maybe she would waive the tip for a chance to take Miss Lucy on a date. 

Lucy thought for a moment before matching Cana’s posture. Their noses were close, almost touching over the rickety table. In the dim light, the oil lamp played off of Lucy’s pretty face and casted golden light across her skin. 

“I think I am.” 


End file.
